


I Got Bored

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: Angel & Spike - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>I Got Bored</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	I Got Bored

**Author's Note:**

> **I Got Bored**

**I Got Bored**

 **By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: So, I was recently watching the Angel S1 episode where Spike comes to LA after the Gem of Amara, and, being the Slash fan that I am, I started thinking about that part where Angel has Spike pinned to the hood of his car. So, I asked myself, "What if, instead of Angel continuing on to beat the crap out of him, Angel fucked Spike on the hood of the car?**

 **All I can say is I get evil thoughts when I'm eating cookies.**

"I had a plan," Spike grunted from his face-plant on the hood of Angel's car.

"You? A Plan?" Angel snorted.

"A good plan. Smart. Carefully laid out." He paused as Angel gave him a shake and pressed his face harder into the black paint, effectively making Spike determined to win this argument, or fight, or whatever the heck they were doing. "But I got bored."

Angel gave a low, vampiric growl and somehow blocked Spike from throwing him off. Spike groaned in pain at the increased pressure of the bumper into one thigh and Angel's elbow into his back. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Angel never got him pinned this quickly. Angelus, hell yeah, but not Angel. Angel was too nice. Or, he had been. Evidently, he no longer felt the compulsion to be nice to his childe.

"I should kill you right now, Spike."

"But you won't."

"No. Because despite our differences, you are my childe. I am, however, going to punish you."

Spike's heart leaped at the words. Could it be possible that his Sire was willing to take up his abandoned role? At the same time, his stomach sank. He harbored no illusions that Angel would be easier on him than Angelus was. They were the same person, after all. Angel felt no remorse at hurting him, despite his regret at hurting innocent humans.

"What are you going to do, Nancy-boy? Bite me? Cause you already did that, and that's sort of not a threat-Oh god."

Angel had done just what Spike had been taunting him about. The bite was meant as a reminder of who precisely was on top of whom. Angel's teeth sank through Spike's flesh, and he could practically feel them connecting through the muscles. Spike couldn't help but wince in agony and at the realization that his taunting suggestions would be acted upon. "Fuck," Spike whimpered, as Angel's teeth shifted and ripped the wound open a little farther. "Double fuck! That hurts!"

Angel didn't answer, because that would get those damned teeth out of his neck, but he did growl again, and the one hand he'd had free dug unrelentingly into Spike's waistband, flipping open his belt buckle.

"No, wait, Angel! Stop! I didn't mean it like that!" Spike wondered why his Sire had decided to be so literal. _It's not like I wouldn't like it, but bent over a car? While we hate each other? He couldn't wait another century until we sort out our differences?_

"If you didn't mean it, why did you say it?"

Oh god, it was an Angelus mind game. Spike could only gasp in relief at the release of teeth from his neck and hope he didn't really want a reply.

Angel yanked down Spike's pants without unzipping them, which was likely to have produced several rips as they were tight enough he practically had to pour himself into them. "Why, fledge?"

Damn. He wasn't even deigning to call him "childe." He must really be mad about-oh. The whole Buffy thing, plus now here he was attacking him in a parking garage. Not a great idea, now that he was reflecting on it. Why didn't he think of these things earlier? One of Angel's fingers slid forcefully inside him, making him jump.

"Why?" Angel wiggled the finger inside Spike, and pressed another one in beside it. "Tell me, or I'll take you completely dry."

Spike hissed in sudden lustful need. He hadn't had a good fuck since Dru left for the Chaos demon. "I said it because-oh god yes!-because you hurt me," Spike managed to get out, between a third finger sliding up his ass and Angel's biting his earlobe. He felt teeth connect and the tearing of flesh, knew his blood was dripping down his neck, and somehow didn't care as long as Angel kept his fingers right where they were and- "Hey!" Spike tried to wiggle backward onto the now absent fingers, but Angel's hand was sliding through the blood on his neck, and Spike realized he was about to get fucked.

"Shut up, Spike."

Spike complied without hesitation. He could hear the sound of his blood sliding over Angel's dick and shuddered involuntarily at the thought of what came next. Without warning, Angel pushed into Spike, and the younger vampire shouted in desire and pain. As he thrust inside, Angel bit the other side of Spike's neck, scoring his teeth along his trachea, and nipping down the exposed bits of his spine, drawing blood at each vertebra. Spike thrust his hips against the car, needing so badly to come, wanting nothing more than to be allowed that, at least.

Angel growled again, and came, pulling out immediately and scraping his teeth over the back of Spike's neck, leaving bloody gashes as a reminder of what this was. Punishment. Further reminder came when he yanked Spike's pant's back up without so much as asking whether he had come yet too.

"What's this?" Spike demanded.

"Punishment. You were bad. Why do you get a treat?" Angel smiled benignly as he zipped up his own pants, carefully readjusting his clothes.

Spike screeched in rage and frustration, a very unmanly, high-pitched screech, but at the very moment he would have made some further protestation, the stairwell door flew open and Cordelia and the demon he didn't recognize flew through it.

At the same time, Angel yanked Spike off of his car and threw him to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Cordy demanded.

"Cordelia?" Spike asked, confused, lust-dazed and pained. "You look smashing. Have you lost weight?"

 **A/N: Not sure if I really like where this went, but the plot bunnies that randomly appeared out of nowhere kept biting me, so I had to keep writing. Darned if I know why I bother posting these things.**


End file.
